Too Good To Be True
by Ms. Whatsitoya
Summary: Title sucks, if you can think of a better one, please let me know... Anyway, Kari is a Bleeder on the run, but when she finds other people like her, she trusts them. But are they to be trusted? T because I'm paranoid
1. On The Run

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Push**_** or its characters**

**Authors Note: I will update when I get more reviews**

"Leave me alone!" I yelled.

"Stop struggling and or your death will be that much more painful!" Carver yelled back.

I should probably explain my position. My name is Kari James. I have an ability that not many on this earth have. I can scream to where people bleed. DIVISION calls "breeds" like me Bleeders. Breeds are different humans with different abilities. Like Watchers, they can see the future. Movers can move things (it's easier to say than Telekinetic). And Wipers can erase the memory of a person from a few minutes to there whole life. DIVISION hunts us down and kills us like animals. Anyway, back to me. Like I said my name is Kari James. I 'm fourteen years old, I was a fourth generation Bleeder. My dad's dad's mother was a Bleeder and so were they. I had a younger sibling two years younger than me, her name was Sara. She was a second generation Mover. My mother was a Mover as well. Sadly, she was murdered by the DIVISION, my parents followed her shortly after. I have been orphaned for about a year now. I have no other family to speak of.

I was terrified. I never screamed unless I was in grave danger. Meeting DIVISION was at the top of My-Grave-Danger-List. I warmed up my lungs for the longest scream I had ever let out. Then I let it go. The "doctors" fell to the floor writhing in pain. Blood came out of their nose and ears. Everyone was affected, except Carver. Figures, I thought. He's probably used to the noise because he's heard it so many times. He walked up to me. Carver smirked.

"You look just like your mother before she died." He stroked my cheek.

"She didn't die, SHE WAS MURDERED!" I yelled. I gritted my teeth and after what I said, he took his hand away. I was breathing heavily from anger and the scream I let out minutes ago.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" I asked wearily. 

"We use you, then kill. It's that simple." He said in a dead tone. He turned around and grabbed a needle. The drug that killed my Great-Grandmother and my Grandfather. 

Just as Carver turned around, I let loose a small scream about fifteen seconds. I broke the vial and cut up Carver's face. Because of the open wound, blood began to flow and it began to hurt him badly. He held his hands up to his face yelling out in pure anger and agony. That was my cue. I bolted out the door. I risked every turn and step I made. Suddenly, the alarm went off. There was an air vent to my right. Without missing a beat, I threw open the hatch and dove inside. I scrambled to shut it. I watched as the doctors and Carver ran by my hiding spot.

I looked up and saw a ledge. It was a short leap up. I jumped and grabbed the ledge. I pulled myself up. I continued to climb and crawl through the ventilation until I got to a room. It had Carver and a couple doctors with tranquilizer guns. 

Carver was barking orders at them like crazy.

"We must find her!" He yelled.

"Yes, sir!" They were just about to leave when they heard a noise. It was me, I had lightly kicked the side of the air duct. One of them aimed the gun at my head and pulled the trigger. I pulled my head back with a slight yelp as it buried itself into the aluminum wall. Carver's eye's widened. 

"She's in the air duct!" He yelled into his walkie-talkie. Bail time! The doctors shot every inch of the vent. Many came close. I grabbed a few darts out of the wall, careful not to stick myself with it. I took off into the darkness. 

Some of the doctors came close to getting me, but then I stuck him in the shoulder with one of the darts. He passed out and I went on my way. Then I came to a bigger wall. It was too tall for me to jump. So I put out my arms and legs and scaled the side of the duct. I climbed my way to the top. I expected more but there only was a three foot fall and cement. I fell face first, scratching my nose and cheek. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Very well done." Carver clapped. "But there is one problem you over looked."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Me!" His pupils covered his entire eye. "Take the dart and stab yourself with it, don't worry, it's empty", a voice said to me inside my head. 

My hand trembled as I fought the urge to do what he said. I yelled out in frustration and threw the dart at him. It came very close to his forehead. If he didn't move, it would've hit him between the eye's. While he was still in shock, I threw the other ones at him. It missed him but it gave me just enough time to make a quick and not thought through plan. I looked over the edge and saw a dumpster.I gave myself a running start and leaped off the 50 story building.

I looked below me and saw only gravel. Where's the dumpster?! I looked over to my left and saw that I jumped out too far. I was flailing my arms to slow my fall. But that did very little. My legs were the first part of my body to hit the ground. It sent a shock wave through my body. It stopped at my head and gave me a splitting headache. I then realized that I couldn't move, I was paralyzed. Then, someone came out of the shadows. All I could do was let out a small whimper.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you."


	2. Others Like Me

Disclaimer: I don't own any PUSH characters or the movie

**I did nothing. I didn't move (well duh), and I didn't scream. I don't what held me back. Over the years I've learned to trust no one; it always comes and ends up kicking you in the butt. But I didn't know this person. For all I know, he could be with DIVISION or something. Then I knew. He was like me, he was a Mover. **

**He moved my body over to him. I winced in pain when he caught me out of the air and into his arms. It was very could and rainy, so there was no sunlight. But it was like God decided to send down one ray of light right on his face. He was very good-looking. He was on the run like I was. Dressing in casual clothes kinda kept him under the radar. DIVISION has been tracking me for the past year so no matter what I'd I always stuck out to the Sniffs. **

**"You're lucky to alive, you know that?"**

**"From the fall or Carver?" I asked.**

**"You survived Carver?" He sounded impressed. We began to walk, with me still in his arms. **

**"What's you're name?" I finally asked.**

**"My name's Christan, Christan Yale. How about you?"**

**"I'm Kari James."**

**"What can you do?"**

**"I'm a fourth generation Bleeder."**

**"Fourth generation, huh? Very rare, most don't get past the second generation."**

**"How about you?"**

**"I'm a 1st generation mover. My parents were normal humans, but me and my sister, Tina she's 22, we got the abilities. Which by the way, I should say something about her. Tina is one of the 10 people in the world to harness two abilities. She's a Stitch and a Watcher."**

**"Cool." I said. "But my question is, why is Carver after me and not like people like your sister?"**

**"Like you said, you're a fourth generation. Carver doesn't like it when it gets more than 2 generations. It says to him that he's a failure, and believe me, he doesn't like failure."**

**"Yeah, I think I got the not liking failure part." I smirked a little. **

**We, well he, walked up to a little house, bigger than the cell at headquarters so it seemed huge.**

**"Here it is. Home sweet Home." Christan opened the door. "Tina, you here?" He shouted.**

**"Oh, you're back, did you get her? Is she okay?"**

**"Not fully, she's paralyzed and can't move." **

**"Where does it hurt?" She asked me, moving me to a couch.**

**"OW! Everywhere!" I shouted. She turned me over and put her hands on my back.**

**"This might hurt." Then she applied pressure. Pain like never before tore itself through my body. And I've been through alot of pain. I almost let a scream loose, but with how much I would have let go, it probably would've killed them. For what seemed like hours, was only a minute. Then it stopped. I was panting heavily.**

**Tina backed away. **

**"How do you feel?"**

**"Better than I did a half hour ago, and a minute ago." I said sitting up. I must admit, it felt good to move on my own again. "How did you know that I needed help?"**

**"Didn't my brother tell you that I was a watcher too?"**

**"Yeah, but why me?"**

**Then, someone kicked down the door.**


	3. On Our Way

My heart leaped. The sound of guns were being loaded.

"Get down!" Christian yelled urgently. He pushed me under their couch. He stood up and ran. The attack was short lived. Apparently, Christan pushed them out the door.

"Can I come out?" I asked.

"Yeah." he sighed. I crawled out. I saw him banging on his front door.

"What happened?"

"They took Tina. Now Carver will pay." he kicked the door one last time. This time there was a huge dent.

"Christan, they took her as bait. If we go, we'll all get killed."

"Do you have a sister?" He looked at me hard.

"I did--" He cut me off.

"Then you know what it's like to lose one. I don't want Carver to lay finger on her.

So help me I will throw him into the friggin' moon!"

"Christan, we'll get her back. Don't worry." I told him softly.

"No one has ever survived the drug, either I lose my sister or we go now and save her."

"Now?"

"Yeah, we have not one minute to lose." he threw me a coat. I stepped outside and waited for Christan.

A minute later, he walked out with guns in his hands.

"Uh, Christan, what are those?"

"Guns. We used them only in emergencies only, this defiantly counts."

He tossed me one of them.

"I'm only fourteen. I can't carry a weapon without people thinking I'm going to rob a bank."

"Hide it then." I stuck it in my belt.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes and no. Yes, to save Tina. No, because we all might die. We have one advantage, and that's you. Your ability can leave them on the floor."

"Yeah, I know that. But you can't be with me when I do."

"Risks are worth it."

"Losing you isn't! I can't focus on one target like everyone else can. I can't control who it hits. Whose ever within like ten feet of me when I scream will be affected."

He didn't say much else.

"Let's go."

We walked down the street without a word. Then we came up to a hospital. The cover for the Headquarters of DIVISION. We walked in and went into a lobby. You could say that it was a hospital. It had normal people in it taking care of them. But the surgery room often holds us. The one who have powers.

Then there is the lower level. The gateway to Hell.

"Ready?" Christan asked me.

"Not really." I replied shakily. He laughed softly. We went into the lobby. The receptionist took one look at us and turned away. She must have saw Christan's cold stare.

"Can I help you?"

"We're here to see Dr. Carver." Dr. Carver is the code to get into the lower level.

"May I have your name?" She asked. Christan's gun clicked.

"Get us into Dr. Carver's office now!" No one else was in the lobby so we were clear to click the gun all we want.

She picked up the phone quickly, fearing for her own life. "Hello? Is Dr. Carver in? Oh okay, but there are two teenagers here that wish to see you." She put down the phone. "He is with a patient."

"God! Get us in there NOW!" His fists slammed down onto the desk. I swear that when he did that, there was like a rainbow effect around his hands. I saw an elevator off to the side. I elbowed him and pointed with my head to the elevator.

He put in some ear plugs and backed up.

"Do it Kari!" he ordered. I took a deep breath and screamed. The receptionist put her hands on her head and yelled but no one heard it over my scream. Mirrors broke and glass flew everywhere. One flew at my face and cut my forehead. That was what made me stop. Also, when I scream for a long time it takes alot of my energy and it just flushes out of me.

I went down onto my knees. Christan ran up behind me and helped me up.

"Nice job." He told me. I smiled weakly. I regained most of my energy to stand up and run. The elevator ride was kinda awkward, I nearly killed a person and that stupid elevator music was going off. I had the gun drawn and loaded. The elevator dinged and the most chilling voice greeted us.

"Welcome back."


End file.
